


Beyond Saving

by nicoslodeon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Double Drabble, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoslodeon/pseuds/nicoslodeon
Summary: from '4v1 manhunt FINALE'basically just me writing out a moment i liked from the newest manhunt video on Dreams channel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Beyond Saving

Sapnap sprinted as hard and as fast as he could, his lungs burning and begging for air. **Thump**. His pearl landed, teleporting him only a dozen or so feet away from Dream. But anything was good enough. Any distance to get away from that cackling maniac.

"NO." Sapnap screamed as Dream appeared mere inches from behind him.

He had pearls too. Shit. He ran, and ran, and ran until he had to stop for just a moment. Sapnap glanced behind him. Dream had also stopped. Had he finally snapped out of it? Was his old best friend finally back?

Dream chucked off the cork and chugged his strength potion. He was going to end this once and for all. The fear in Sapnaps face only fueled him on.

"THATS NOT FAIR!" He heard his opponent shrilly scream as he once again took off sprinting.

Dream laughed a dry laugh that showed not even a single sign of remorse.

"All is fair in war, Sapnap!" He bellowed and thrust his sword forward, confidently and triumphantly sighing.

[Sapnap was slain by Dream]

'Only three more to go.' Dream thought to himself.


End file.
